The Malevolent One
Mal, also known as The Malevolent One is one of Mike's personalities. He is very similar to Mike via appearance, except his hair was different. Total Drama Action Total Drama Revenge of the Island Mal was brought back due to Mike's exposure to radioactive waste. In Dakotazoid Mal was originally supposed to be eliminated, though since he was eliminated as Mike, he risked revealling himself to stay in the game He is attempting to manipulate Brick. He stole 2 of his immunity idols in Brick's Deception. Duncan hit him on the head to make everyone believe that he was back to being Mike, so that he could continue his facade. He was indirectly resonsible for Cameron's elimanation, by giving him a fake immunity idol that Cameron used, and got voted out because it was a fake. After all of his major threats were gone, Mal abandoned his Mike disguise permanently. He continues scheming with Scott until they both reach the final 2, where Scott ultimately emerges as the victor, leaving Mal, as Scott has told him many times, second to him. He seperated from Mike after the final challenge and began a relationship with Justin. He was last seen in the season entering a broom closet with his new boyfriend. Total Drama All-Stars In Fight to the Death! Mal somehow ended up back in Mike's head, and since he was the dominant personality before their seperation, he broke free, but Mike was still able to take back control, though not aware of Mal's prescence. Dawn, being able to notice Mal's negative aura, was the first to know for sure that Mal was the one in control. Mal kissed Zoey to try and convince her he was Mike, though he forgot that Zoey remembered Mal's minor feelings for her, making it likely for him to kiss her. Mal, who has a strong disliking for Zoey, first plans to destroy her relationship with Mike and is considering getting her and Scott back together, though it isn't likely he is as much of a threat as he was in Season 4. He made it to the finale with Evil Cody and Commando Zoey Total Drama Boney Island In Boat to Boney Island he comes back as a separate body once again and is placed on the season by a competition. Once at Boney Island, Mal competes in Cody's team and wins almost every challenge thanks to Dawn, well until the team switch. However, in Bouncing off Boney Island, Mal becomes mutated and transforms in an Evil Flying Mal which is nicknamed as "Skye" by Blaineley. Mal now, having wings, tries to use them to fly but fails. Mal then makes it to the merge and soon has a secret crush on Dawn. In Mutated Mal Madness, Mal goes crazy to impress Evil Cody and uses Duncan as a bowling ball to throw off Alejandro and Cody. Mal then gets eliminated for everyone hating him, but soon comes back to the finale, so Dawn can turn him back to normal. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Runner-ups Category:Villains